Los tres mosqueteros
by Esciam
Summary: Ese día, Beckett, Esposito y Ryan le dijeron que no podían ir con él a una fiesta, porque tenían planes... ¿Cuales serían esos planes? Castle no se quedará sin saberlo.


¡Hola, Gente!

Un nuevo oneshot de una serie que me gusta mucho, se lo dediqué a Annemarie22, una fan que se merece más fanfics de Castle en español, y que quiere a Ryan y Esposito como yo los quiero...

**Disclaimer: **Castle le pertenece a Andrew W. Marlowe, que es su creador y a la ABC estudios.

OoOoO

**Los tres mosqueteros**

Algunas veces, más de las que le gustaría reconocerse, Richard Castle se sentía como un intruso en medio del equipo de Beckett. No que no fuera consciente de que, técnicamente, lo era; pero de ahí a sentirse como tal, había mucha diferencia.

En ese momento, en que los otros tres se encontraban sentados a la barra de un bar, chocando sus cervezas en medio de un brindis y sonrisas algo etílicas; no podía dejar de sentirse como un intruso, más que por el hecho de que los hubiera seguido por pura curiosidad malsana.

Todo el día habían estado algo misteriosos para con él, desde que declinaron ir a la fiesta más exclusiva del año que hiciera la editorial para la que trabajaba… (¡Ey! ¡Los amantes de los libros también saben cómo divertirse!), diciéndole unos: "ya tenemos planes", que ninguno quería esclarecer mejor, pero que los tres parecían conocer muy bien.

Como había sido un día muy aburrido: puro trabajo de escritorio y espera de una llamada diciendo que el asesinato raro de la semana se había presentado; Castle había insistido mucho en el tema:

—¿Les hiciste una doble cita a ciegas a Espo y Beckett, Ryan? ¿Mientras tú, tu novia y una horrible corbata se estarán besuqueando?

—Nop —había dicho él, simplemente; mientras seguía muy concentrado leyendo el capítulo 7 de uno de sus libros y tomando su almuerzo con parsimonia… por más que Castle insistió, no le dijo alguna otra palabra.

Unos minutos después, él le hablaba a otro de los lados de ese muy testarudo equipo, acercando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo con una de sus mejores sonrisas encantadoras:

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que una de las mejores fiestas de año? Sé de lo que te hablo, Espo… cuando estés ahí, me rogarás que te incluya el próximo año…

—¡Aléjate, Castle! Eso de que te acerques tanto a mí mientras estoy tratando de orinar me está incomodando en verdad.

Finalmente, se había vuelto a Beckett. Aunque sabía que ella era la más difícil del equipo para interrogar, tal vez lo lograría al hacerlo con tanta intensidad. Al final del día, ella le decía como por enésima vez:

—No… no insistas, Castle…

—Si los policías son parte de un "club de la pelea", creo que merezco saberlo.

Ella lo vio un instante con el ceño fruncido y luego empezó a hablar con seriedad:

—La verdad es que, si lo quieres saber —se acercó un poco a él, de una forma tal que a Castle le gustaba, aunque sabía que podía ser lo necesario para llevarlo a un tipo de trampa… Beckett le habló al oído y empezó a susurrarle, mientras él se gloriaba de la sensación de su respirar en la piel—: Es muy personal pero… es que hoy en la noche, Esposito, Ryan y yo vamos a… ¡Encontrarnos con nuestra nave nodriza!

Y se alejó de él, con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión frustrada en su rostro.

Mientras los veía irse a los tres juntos, Castle simplemente les exclamó, hasta algo herido:

—¡Bien! ¡Ustedes se lo pierden! ¡Luego no me pidan hacerlos parte del mundo glamoroso de los millonarios!

Los tres lo volvieron a ver y simplemente sonrieron. Castle bajó la mirada y se dijo que, para ser una frase final, había quedado muy patéticamente pretenciosa y floja.

Fue así como Castle había terminado por dejar de lado, él también, su fiesta; y alquilado un taxi para que siguiera al auto de Esposito, que los tres estaba usando. Siempre había deseado vivir eso de entrar a un taxi y decir: "¡Chofer, siga a ese auto!", y no dejó de gustarle, por más que el taxista lo hubiera visto algo mal carado, pero decidiera seguir su orden después de encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

La primera parada que el auto de Esposito hizo, fue frente a una calle de apartamentos que él bien conocía. Beckett salió rápidamente del auto y entró a su edificio. Poco más de media hora después, mientras Castle estaba asegurándole al taxista, por segunda, que él iba a pagar también por la espera; ella salió y él tuvo que dejar de decir algo por verla, embelesado.

Ya antes la había visto más arreglada de lo común, pero esa forma de vestirse (jeans tallados que marcaban aún más sus estilizadas piernas y su hermosa vista trasera, junto a una blusa de tirantes y algunos collares, algo resguardados por una chaqueta corta… el cabello más libre, un poco más maquillada), aunque fuera más simple que otras veces, siempre lo hizo verla sin poner atención a nada más.

Unos minutos después, el auto de Espósito se adentró en una calle llena de clubs a la que el taxista no quiso entrar, por lo Castle tuvo que pagarle una de las sumas más fuertes que ha pagado en taxi y bajarse para buscarlos.

Encontrarlos no fue tan fácil, aunque pudo haber sido peor si él no fuera Richard Castle, y tuviera que hacer fila para entrar a los lugares.

Fue en el quinto bar, más de una hora después, que los encontró. Era un lugar de música muy bailable, y mesas de cuatro personas alrededor de una gran pista. Ellos estaban a la barra, Ryan y Beckett sentados, Esposito de pie. Las luces de colores los iluminaban a veces mientras los tres se sonreían, casi carcajeándose, al hacer un brindis entre ellos, que se perdió en la música, las demás conversaciones, el olor a cigarrillo, todo tipo de perfumes y colonias y sudor humano; por lo que no pudo llegar a los oídos de Castle.

Éste estaba sintiéndose como un intruso, y estuvo a punto de decirse que debería devolverse a su propia fiesta, cuando se acordó de la suma que le pagó al chofer y de las casi dos horas que duró buscándolos, por lo que prefirió ir hacia ellos, sin pizca de vergüenza.

Vio que Beckett fue la primera en darse cuenta de que él iba hacia ellos, caminando entre los diferentes bailarines. Reaccionó dejando de sonreír y diciéndole a Ryan y Esposito, por lo que ellos volvieron a ver hacia él, con una expresión aparentemente resignada en el rostro.

Castle trató de no parecer algo herido en el ego al hablar con tono de broma:

—¿En serio? Prefieren cualquier otra salida de viernes por la noche, que la fiesta del año de mi editorial… ¿En serio?

Parecía que Beckett le iba a responder algo con muy mal humor, mientras se ponía en pie y lo veía directamente al rostro; pero de repente cambió de idea, sonrió enormemente, volvió a ver a Esposito y, mientras le agarraba un brazo con los dos suyos, exclamó casi brincando en su sitio:

—¡Dios! ¡Me encanta esa canción!

Sin decir nada más y sin que él tratara en verdad de hacer resistencia, Beckett llevó a Esposito a la pista de baile. A los ojos de Castle, ella absorbía la energía de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, y lo proyectaba con una hermosa gracia mientras bailaba alrededor de Esposito, con la alegría de una niña y la sensualidad de una mujer… hechizaba a la mirada, mientras su acompañante se quedaba en el mismo sitio, apenas moviéndose y tratando de seguirla con la mirada, viéndola con una tenue sonrisa complacida.

—No hay borracha más amigable y encantadora que Kate —dijo de repente Ryan.

—¿Ah? —no fue que no lo hubiera oído, sino que estaba muy ocupado viéndola bailar y sonreír muy alegre, al punto de que deseaba ser Esposito para ser él el centro de su atención dancística.

—¡Que Beckett es una borracha encantadora! —Ryan casi lo dejó sin oído de lo fuerte y cerca que habló. Castle alejó su cabeza cuando él empezó a hablar y la volvió a su lugar mientras preguntaba:

—¿Cuántas cervezas se ha tomado?

—Esta es la primera… pero no sé cuantos shoots de tequila fueron… —y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza después de brindar con él y sonreír—. Pero no te preocupes, Espo es nuestro conductor designado y ese fue su primer trago de la noche.

Castle pidió un whisky en las rocas al bartender, y se decidió en hacer compañía a Ryan en ver a Esposito y Beckett bailar. En ese momento, él había tomado parte más activa, y estaba haciéndola dar vueltas casi en juego. Castle deseó poder acercarse a ella para oír las carcajadas que sabía que estaba dando.

—Entonces… ¿es el cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes o qué?

—Es el primer viernes de este mes.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —la ironía era muy obvia.

Castle miró a Ryan y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de decirle de qué iba todo eso. Esperó en silencio, pero muy esperanzado. Finalmente, Ryan se terminó su cerveza, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—¿Qué más da? Sé que a ella no le gustará que te lo cuente, pero tengo la excusa de que he tomado y no creo que te irás de la lengua.

—¡Lo prometo! —dijo en seguida Castle con la mano levantada, aunque, como se dio cuenta de que era la izquierda, tomó con ésta su whisky y subió la derecha, para prometer como debe ser.

Ryan asintió, y empezó a hablar después de pedir otra cerveza y viendo a sus compañeros bailar abrazados y con buen ritmo. Castle deseó, de nuevo, poder cambiar de lugar con Esposito… mientras oía lo que Ryan le tenía que decir.

—En el año que Beckett llegó a homicidios ella era… un desastre, francamente. Tenía 3 años en el cuerpo y, déjame decirte que, aunque se merecía en verdad ser la más joven en homicidios por su gran instinto, tenacidad y lo buena que es interrogando; ese año para ella era muy fuerte: trataba de empezar en el trabajo sin tener muchos admiradores…

—Mujer, joven, guapa…

—Y una sabionda como ninguna —terminó de decir él—. Además de eso, empezaba en serio con la terapia y de tratar de dejar en paz el caso de su madre. Digamos que no estaba en su mejor momento emocional y, tras de todo, el compañero que tuvo (Stillson) prefirió tomar vacaciones a los dos meses de empezar con ella.

—Auch.

—Ya lo creo. Como sea, un día el jefe nos llamó a su oficina a Espo y a mí y nos dijo que, mientras regresaba Stillson, nosotros íbamos a trabajar con ella. —trató de reírse un poco—. En verdad que no nos hizo gracia porque Beckett, en ese tiempo, era hasta agresiva, obsesiva… sólo quería que se hiciera lo que ella quería cuando y cómo lo quería.

—La necesidad de control como forma de defensa —comentó Castle como pensando para sí mismo, viéndola bailar tan ligera y alegre, que casi le parecía increíble.

—Eso es lo que le dije mil veces a Espo —exclamó Ryan, como agradablemente sorprendido—: que Beckett necesitaba poder controlar algo de su vida, para no caerse totalmente; muchas veces me lo dije a mí mismo también durante ese primer caso.

—¿De qué trataba?

—La muerte de un niño, tras de todo… no voy a entrar en detalles, el punto es que ni Espo ni yo teníamos idea de qué hacer con el caso, estábamos totalmente estancados y cansados, porque el asunto era complicado y teníamos que lidiar con Beckett a la vez. —tomó de su cerveza—. Fue cuando ella cogió el mando, nos dijo qué hacer, dónde podríamos buscar y, tal vez por ese simple cansancio, le hicimos caso… te digo Castle, por si no lo sabes: Kate no es nuestra jefa, técnicamente hablando.

—¿Y por qué se dejan mandar por ella? —le dijo él, entre broma y casi seriedad.

Ryan se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y vio a sus compañeros seguir bailando, mientras Esposito trataba de espantarle un pretendiente algo insistente a Beckett.

—Simplemente es así. Después de darle fin a ese caso y de que ella nos invitara a celebrar a este mismo lugar, y la viéramos ser esa encantadora borracha que nos agradecía, de puro corazón, por darle una oportunidad; es que nos dimos cuenta de que así funcionábamos y que teníamos más éxito que antes. En resumen, cuando Stillson regresó a los cuatro meses, nosotros tres ya éramos el único equipo de tres en la policía, y así nos quedamos.

Castle sonrió con cierta ternura:

—Están aquí en su aniversario.

Ryan asintió con entusiasmo.

Castle iba a decir algo en ese momento, pero se empezó a oír por los altavoces que llamaban a la gente al karaoke y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Beckett había regresado para llevarse casi a rastras a Ryan, aunque este apenas tuvo el tiempo para decirle a Castle, en un susurro gritado:

—Cuando resolvamos el caso de su madre, podrás venir a su aniversario con nosotros.

Castle asintió y se sintió alegre por un instante, mientras los veía bailar y cantar a voz en grito _"We are the champions"_ y, pensando en que de Ryan y Beckett disculpaba tanta vergüenza auto infligida por haber bebido, pero de Esposito no; decidió irse antes de seguir viendo el poco ensamblado espectáculo, porque Castle se da cuenta de cuando es un intruso.

OoOoO

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
